


Releasing Tension

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [32]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Pining, Top Yoo Kihyun, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Jooheon just wanted to ease the tension in his beloved hyung's overworked body... he never would've thought that an innocent massage would lead to something like this.[Jooki/Massage]





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> {M} "kiheon, kihyun is overworked so jooheon gives him a massage, and then some.”

Today had honestly been a pretty tough day for Kihyun. He’d struggled with their recording for the upcoming album, his notes never quite coming out on key, and then during their dance rehearsal- it was like he was back in his trainee days, still learning how to dance. It was frustrating, and he felt hopeless at times, but knew that with his effort- he would improve and get better at both things, which is why he spent twice as long as the others in the dance practice room. His efforts had finally started to bear fruit in the last hour of his practice, and with that small amount of satisfaction, Kihyun decided to head back to the dorm.

After taking a hot shower and getting ready for bed, Kihyun walked through the house, passing by the living room and making sure nothing needed to be put away before heading to bed. He picked up various items belonging to Minhyuk, the messiest of them all, setting them to the side to take back to his room when he finished. At the constant bending over, Kihyun slipped out a pained groan, grimacing at the sharp pain in his back. At the sudden sound of the front door unlocking and opening, Kihyun’s eyes widened, and he turned around, spotting Jooheon as he walked in, all donned in winter wear and carrying the bag he always took with him to his studio. Blinking a few times, Kihyun glanced at his phone, checking the time and frowning at the late hour.

“Jooheony, tell me you’re not just getting back from working?” Kihyun asked, chastising the boy with a concerned but loving gaze. Jooheon shrunk under his scrutiny, shrugging lightly. “We have early schedules tomorrow, you better be going straight to bed now,” he added.

“Don’t worry about me hyung, I’ll be okay,” Jooheon said, smiling warmly at Kihyun’s concern. He had been struck with inspiration earlier, and ended up spending longer than he intended at his studio fleshing out a new idea. It was a good feeling, and he arrived back at the dorm feeling content with his efforts. Squinting his eyes and giving Jooheon a once-over, Kihyun nodded, smiling as he realized how Jooheon was in such high spirits.

“Alright, but you still need your rest,” Kihyun nagged in a small voice, leaning down and grabbing the pile of things he intended on carrying back to his room. However, the motion was a bit too much for his aching back, and he groaned, eyebrows scrunching together and face set in a pained grimace. Quickly reaching his hand back and digging his fingers against the part that was sore, Kihyun slowly leaned his back to the upright position, making pained noises along the way. Eyes widening, Jooheon stepped into the room, quickly slipping off his shoes and walking over to the pained boy. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jooheon asked, voice clearly concerned, hand reaching out to grasp against Kihyun’s back, holding the boy in place as he recovered from his pain. Shaking his head, Kihyun moaned, the noise, while pained, still made a flush rise to Jooheon’s cheeks. As if instinctive, Jooheon began softly rubbing Kihyun’s back, his masculine fingers pressing against Kihyun’s worn-out body. Fluttering his eyelashes closed, Kihyun tilted his chin up, slipping out another beautiful, and strangely erotic, moan. Eyes flickering up to watch Kihyun’s expression, Jooheon bit his lip, licking it as he watched the bliss come over Kihyun’s face. Suddenly getting an idea, Jooheon opens his mouth, willing up his courage.

“Do you want me to give you a massage?” Jooheon offered, and, after Kihyun’s relieved and thankful reaction, Jooheon was very glad that he did.

“Yes, oh god bless you,” Kihyun replied, smiling over at Jooheon, who, in Kihyun’s eyes, looked like an absolute saint. Jooheon smiled in return, but a tiny bit of guilt nipped at him when he thought about why was actually offering Kihyun his services. Truthfully, he’d been developing a not-so-innocent liking to Kihyun recently, and after listening to a few of his delicious moans, Jooheon was already craving more. 

The two made their way back to their shared room, not incredibly surprised to see neither Minhyuk nor Changkyun there.  Figuring they were probably just in Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s beds, respectively, Jooheon and Kihyun casually strolled into the room. Setting down all of Minhyuk’s items directly onto the boy’s bed, Kihyun then turned to Jooheon’s bed- which was on the bottom bunk. Since Kihyun’s was on the top, he figured they’d just use Jooheon’s bed, right?

“Lay down, hyung,” Jooheon said, answering Kihyun’s internal question. Pausing as he approached the bed, Kihyun took off his shirt, folding it before setting it down onto his bed. As he turned around and faced Jooheon, now shirtless, Kihyun smirked, chuckling amusedly at the flushed cheeks and nervous eyes that greeted him.

“It’ll be easier to massage me this way, don’t you think?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon swore he saw fire crackling in Kihyun’s eyes. That was _definitely_ not an innocent stare, and, judging by the way Kihyun’s tongue darted out to lick at the corner of his mouth, it wasn’t intended to be. 

Finally laying onto the bed, Kihyun hissed in pain, body aching from the movement as he laid down on his stomach. He heard the mattress dip, and then felt pressure on his thighs- apparently Jooheon was going to massage him while straddling his legs. Eager to get started, Jooheon placed his hands on Kihyun’s lean, strong back, lightly kneading the tense flesh.

“Aghhh, yes,” Kihyun moaned out, letting all of his muscles relax under Jooheon’s touch. Jooheon’s strong, masculine hands rubbing against his back was everything he needed tonight- especially after how rough his day had been. He needed Jooheon’s hands all over him, taking away all of his exhaustion and physical strain. “So good,” Kihyun praised, body becoming limp under Jooheon’s touch. Face flushing hotly, Jooheon swallows, lips parting in a soundless whimper as he continues pleasuring Kihyun—ah, not pleasuring! That sounded so erotic, he shouldn’t be thinking like that! Especially not with Kihyun underneath him, praising his ability.

Swallowing thickly, Jooheon moves his hands higher up Kihyun’s back, fingers and palms digging into the tense flesh of his shoulders. Jooheon had to lean his body forward significantly to get to that position, and found his crotch now flush against Kihyun’s legs. He tried not to think about it too much, and definitely not get hard- and continued massaging Kihyun, ears tainted by the lewd sounds spilling from Kihyun’s lips.

“God, how are you so skilled at this, Jooheony?” Kihyun rhetorically asked, his eyes barely opened, cheeks flushing pink at the incredible feeling. Honestly, Kihyun was quite flattered that Jooheon would offer to massage him- especially since Jooheon himself worked so hard, and the sentiment behind it made Kihyun feel all warm inside. He also hadn’t received such tender, thoughtful care in a while, and he couldn’t deny how good Jooheon’s warm hands felt all over his body... it was everything Kihyun had been craving. Getting all of this love at once was becoming a little too much for him, and Kihyun bit his lip, realizing that he was actually starting to get hard from Jooheon’s massage.

Not sure what to do with this new information, Kihyun pressed his face just a little closer into the pillow, a particularly erotic whimper slipping out of his lips. He couldn’t believe he was getting aroused in a situation like this- there was no way Jooheon wouldn’t find out when Kihyun turned over. Deciding to just roll with it, Kihyun swallowed, figuring that a little bit of embarrassment was worth it if it meant that Jooheon would potentially continue massaging him. And who knows, maybe Jooheon would even do a little more…

“Anywhere else, hyung?” Jooheon asked, now just lightly kneading the middle of Kihyun’s back. Biting his lip, Kihyun’s cheeks flushed, and he turned his head slightly to reply to Jooheon’s comment.

“…Could you do the front?” Kihyun asked, voice trembling with embarrassment. Jooheon nodded, and smiled, getting off from Kihyun’s body to stand next to the bed, giving the older boy room to turn over. As Kihyun turned around, Jooheon’s eyes widen, and he notices an incredibly obvious tent in the front of Kihyun’s loose pajama pants as he positioned himself on his back. Jooheon frowns, flustering as he blinked nervously. Why was Kihyun hard? Surely it wasn’t from Jooheon’s massage… right? Just at the thought, Jooheon felt his own cock twitch, and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty for his own arousal anymore. Not if Kihyun was feeling it too.

Deciding not to say anything about it, since that would risk ending their little session, Jooheon simply licks his lips and remounts himself on Kihyun’s thighs, a little lower this time. His cock was starting to tent his own pants, and if he were to get too close- their erections would press together. Sweat started to form on Jooheon’s forehead, and he swallowed thickly, eyebrows scrunched together.

Jooheon lowered his hands onto Kihyun’s stomach, deciding that it was the safest area to start with. If he went too low, his hands might brush against Kihyun’s erection, and if he went too high, he’d have to lean forward and subsequently press their crotches together. So, he massaged Kihyun’s stomach, fingers digging into the barely-there abs, swallowing at how strong and unmoving Kihyun’s muscles felt under his hands.

Underneath him, Kihyun’s heart was racing in his chest, having trouble believing that this situation was actually happening right now. The atmosphere in their bedroom was stifling and hot, a tense, sexually charged aura radiating from the two men. If someone were to walk in right now, they’d definitely think something questionable was going on between them, and Kihyun’s cock stiffened as he realized that it was true at this point. What _were_ they doing? Kihyun was letting Jooheon straddle him while he was shirtless and ridiculously turned on? And not only that, but Kihyun could swear Jooheon was getting aroused too. The whole thing was mind-blowing and overwhelming, and Kihyun would blame that for the next words to leave his mouth. 

“Could you massage up here?” Kihyun asked, his hand gesturing around his upper chest and shoulders- knowing full and well how Jooheon would have to move to reach that part. He stared up into Jooheon’s eyes, conveying his arousal and unsureness with his burning gaze. Slipping out a nervous whimper, Jooheon quickly bites his lip, nodding a few times as he moved to do what Kihyun asked. The silence in the room was deafening as Jooheon scooted forward, their crotches pressing flush against each other. Staring unsurely into Kihyun’s eyes, Jooheon swallowed, strained gasps slipping from his lips. Kihyun nodded reassuringly, urging the boy to continue, telling him with his gaze that he was okay with it.

Moving his hands up to Kihyun’s chest, and consequently pressing his crotch closer against Kihyun’s, Jooheon moaned, his voice thick and sweet like honey in Kihyun’s ears, and Kihyun felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He’d never heard such a pretty moan before, and wanted to hear more of them. Experimentally, Kihyun pressed his hips up, watching the way Jooheon’s body bounced on his hips. Mesmerized with the sight, Kihyun smirked, pressing his back flush against the bed while his hips tilted up, scooting just a little bit further down. Thrusting up for a second time, Jooheon outright cried out in lust, feeling Kihyun’s cock slide against his pants-covered entrance. Eyes widening in embarrassment, Jooheon whimpered, his cheeks on fire.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled out, wishing he hadn’t just made such an erotic noise while they were still acting on the preface of ‘innocent massage between friends’. Kihyun smiled warmly, shaking his head in a reassuring gesture.

“It’s okay- I want to hear more,” Kihyun said, his nostrils flaring in a sharp inhale, eyes turning just a little bit darker. Now, he was outright saying it, and it felt so satisfying to watch Jooheon’s eyes twinkle with flashes of lust and nervousness. He was so appealing like this, straddling Kihyun’s cock, and Kihyun desperately wanted to see him in the same position, only in a lot less clothes.

However, Kihyun knew that doing so would require actual movement, and he refused to let Jooheon off his lap now that he was so prettily perched there. Deciding to just roll with it, Kihyun popped his hips against Jooheon’s clothing-covered entrance, grinding against him in slow, but hard, strokes. Above him, Jooheon leaned his neck forward, lips parting in a breathy, needy moan. Kihyun could see the sweat dripping down his face, and got an idea.

“Are you getting hot?” Kihyun asked, and, when Jooheon nodded, his eyes became hazy with an unnamable lust. “Then take off your top,” Kihyun ordered, licking the corner of his mouth as he stared up into Jooheon’s face. He wanted to see more of Jooheon’s body, especially since he was so clearly turned on. Flustering, Jooheon swallowed thickly, moving to take off his shirt and, while he was at it, his undershirt as well. Kihyun sighed, the sound impressed and full of awe as Jooheon stretched his long, slender torso while taking off his clothes. He looked utterly stunning, his attractive body now revealed just a little bit more for Kihyun’s eyes.

“Beautiful,” Kihyun breathlessly complimented, his burning gaze displaying his sincerity, and Jooheon squeezed his eyes shut, lips parting in a choppy exhale, totally embarrassed with the sudden praise. “And so cute~” Kihyun added after watching Jooheon’s flustered reaction, eliciting a whine from Jooheon’s throat.

Kihyun then continued thrusting up against Jooheon’s body, the friction rubbing him in just the right way. He could tell that Jooheon was feeling it too, his hands clenched against Kihyun’s chest as his ass tentatively grinded down onto Kihyun’s hips. Utterly impressed, Kihyun smiled breathlessly, pursing his lips in concentration as he rubbed his cock against Jooheon’s entrance. Jooheon suddenly blankly sighed, startling Kihyun and drawing the older boy’s attention to his face to see what was wrong.

“I… want to feel it closer,” Jooheon said, as if it took every ounce of his strength to admit to it. Kihyun nodded, popping his hips up once more.

“Then you could take off your pants?” Kihyun offered, and Jooheon nodded, lewdly grinding against Kihyun’s cock one last time before begrudgingly getting up from the bed. While Jooheon was stripping beside him, Kihyun slipped off his pajama pants, gasping at the cool air on his burning erection. Watching him, Jooheon’s eyes widened, and he stared over at Kihyun in shock as he pulled down his own underwear. 

“Y-you weren’t wearing anything underneath?” Jooheon asked, swallowing thickly. Kihyun chuckled, shrugging lightly as he kicked off his flimsy pants. 

“Couldn’t you tell?” Kihyun replied, referring to how obvious his erection had looked through his pants. Jooheon loosely shrugged, not quite sure how to reply, his mind still a little fried from that piece of knowledge. “Oh, and could you grab the lube? There’s some on my bed,” Kihyun prompted, but chuckled as Jooheon reached for something under his own bunk, grabbing a bottle of lube after a few seconds of rifling through a box. 

“I have some of my own,” Jooheon explained, swallowing nervously. The implications were bold, and Kihyun smirked, resisting the urge to ask the boy how he’d made use of that lube before tonight.

“That works too~” Kihyun said, and then watched with excited, hazy eyes as Jooheon got back onto the bed, legs on either side of Kihyun’s hips. He pumped out some lube right onto Kihyun’s cock, and then flushed, watching the way it twitched under the touch. God, Kihyun was a lot bigger than Jooheon expected, and he felt nervousness pinch up into his stomach.

“Um… you’re not planning on going in-inside right?” Jooheon asked, clearly worried about the idea. Kihyun’s eyebrows raised, and he shook his head. Honestly, he hadn’t even thought about that, but dear god, now he wanted to find out how Jooheon felt on the inside…

“Maybe some other time~” Kihyun replied, and Jooheon gasped in disbelief, giving the man an embarrassed and scandalized stare. Accepting that answer for now, Jooheon lowered himself back down against Kihyun’s cock, his balls and perineum flush against Kihyun’s length. Both gasping at the intense, new sensation, Jooheon began grinding against Kihyun’s cock, moving his hips forward to rub his entrance against it as well.

“Whoa,” Kihyun sighed out, his eyes devouring the sight of Jooheon above him, focused solely on rubbing himself against Kihyun’s length, his face set in a concentrated pout. He looked sexy and adorable, and Kihyun’s heart pounded in his chest. Getting himself in a good position, Jooheon rubbed his asshole against Kihyun’s cock, dick bouncing at every grind and movement. Noticing that Jooheon was pretty stable now, Kihyun started pushing his hips up as well, and both boys simultaneously groaned at the sensation.

“It feels good, right?” Kihyun asked, eyes focused on Jooheon’s face, watching the way Jooheon’s eyes cracked open to stare into Kihyun’s. Jooheon nodded, his plump, pouty lips shiny and red, his cheeks dusted an attractive pink.

“Do you feel good too, hyung?” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun damn near came right on the spot. Not only was Jooheon doing most of the work, but he was even making sure his hyung was doing well too, above all else? He was the total package. Unable to resist him, Kihyun leaned forward, capturing Jooheon’s lips in a sudden kiss, his hand gripping Jooheon’s hip as he thrust his hips harder.

“MMf-” Jooheon cried out against Kihyun’s mouth, his eyes clenched shut as he rubbed his lips against Kihyun’s. At the feeling of Kihyun’s tongue against his lips, Jooheon whimpered, opening his mouth tentatively and allowing Kihyun entrance with a craned neck and scrunched up eyebrows. To top it off, Kihyun moved his hand from Jooheon’s hip to his untouched cock, stroking him hard and fast. Overwhelmed by the influx of sensation, Jooheon started crying out, pulling away from Kihyun’s mouth to stare him desperately in the eyes.

“I-I’m gonna cum-! Wait-!” Jooheon spat out, his tone desperate and frantic. Kihyun stared at him with wide eyes, curious as to why Jooheon didn’t want to cum when he was feeling so good. 

“Why wait? Don’t you want to cum?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon whined, eyes sparkling and his lower lip sticking out as he replied. 

“I want hyung to feel good first,” Jooheon answered, his voice so innocent and kind that Kihyun growled, speeding up his hand on Jooheon’s cock. Flustering and stammering out protests, Jooheon tried hard to hold back, but eventually just melted into a puddle of moans and trembles, his body falling limp against Kihyun’s.

“Hyung, hyunnng~” Jooheon whined out, his ass gently rocking against Kihyun’s cock, lifting his hips just enough to get Kihyun’s cock lined right up with his entrance. Not paying much attention as his orgasm overcame him, Jooheon barely registered the fact that Kihyun’s tip was now pressing inside him- a fact that Kihyun was vividly aware of. Squirting his hot, thick cum onto Kihyun’s hand and torso, Jooheon groaned, his eyes squeezed shut as his mouth parted in needy moans. Below him, Kihyun gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jooheon’s tight entrance sucking him in, and he rapidly pulled out, cumming against the outside of Jooheon’s ass, spurred on by the thought of one day doing the same thing- except not pulling out. 

After catching their breaths for several long seconds, Jooheon collapsed into Kihyun’s arms, body sweaty and chest expanding with deep breaths. With both of them now laid against Jooheon’s bed, Kihyun began lazily massaging Jooheon’s shoulder, the action reminding him of where this whole thing started. He looked down at Jooheon’s face, smiling fondly.

“Thank you for the massage, Jooheony,” Kihyun said, his sentiment sincere, but his tone still a bit lecherous, given where that massage took them. Jooheon squirmed under Kihyun’s hold, and flustered, his fingers curling against Kihyun’s chest in embarrassment.

“Do you feel more relaxed now, hyung?” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun breathily laughed, raising his eyebrows at the understatement of the century. Not only did he feel relaxed, but these bubbling feelings of adoration were really making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He kissed the top of Jooheon’s head, and then answered.

“I do, thank you,” Kihyun replied, and Jooheon’s heart throbbed at the feeling of Kihyun’s lips on his head. Maybe, just maybe, Kihyun was starting to feel the same things that Jooheon had been feeling for him lately. With that pleasant thought, Jooheon snuggled into Kihyun’s arms, perfectly content to just go to sleep like that, wrapped in his hyung’s embrace. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
